Denial
by UndesirableFortuneCookies
Summary: Oneshot: "He solely believes apple is his all-time favourite fruit." Obi bumps into an old acquaintance and they question his feelings for Shirayuki. [Obiyuki]


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Akagami no Shirayukihime as it belongs to Akiduki Sorata, I'm merely borrowing her characters for now._

* * *

 **[ DENIAL ]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Look, I am sure as heck I don't have a thing for the young mistress. She's obviously out of bounds, totally smitten by Prince Zen. If he'd have known, I'd have been off with the head." Obi makes a cutting hand gesture at his neck, "'Sides, I'm only here on my Master's orders and I'm to oblige with them. So, if you'd excuse me but I shall be off to escort the young mistress safe, _elsewhere_."

An arm blocks Obi's exit to his dismay. He thinks it's all there was to it but hell, on the looks of things this guy is damn persistent on the subject perceiving the woes of love.

"Y'know, I'm tryin' to help you here, mate. Take for instance, Torou-"

"What of her?" Obi resists the urge to roll his eyes. Torou, was to an extent an acquaintance who'd gone with him on a couple "business ventures" when he was an assassin. Sometimes, they'd pretended to be a mere couple on high-profile assignments involving wealthy Lords and Ladies. This, Obi took far too seriously on his side, but she'd thought nonetheless.

"You blatantly had an infatuation for her long before you decided to play knight, yet you were too darn a coward to actually shift your ass and confess! So I'm _oh-so happy_ to inform you that she's freakin' engaged to Kirito-san."

"She didn't seem the type to get herself hitched-"

"What I'm continuously tryin' to knock into your numbskull brain is you've fallen for another sweetheart who's not yours. I see the longing looks you have for her, the way she's changed you, _hell_ , even you seem more cheerful. She's givin' all the right medicine you need regardless of her being a pharmacist," His accomplice exasperates. He then launches on, " _Unless_ you do somethin' about the matter 'cos from what I've heard the Prince hasn't proposed and made it official that he and the pretty red head are together yet-"

" _Listen_ -" the actual idea of knocking the older man out cold were beginning to look inviting, "I appreciate the concern surrounding my failed love life but I do not, on my terms, will go against Master's orders due to something as egotistical and spiteful as that scenario and risk losing the friendships of them both-." The bodyguard's feline eyes flash at the unwanted person's in warning, "Haven't you seen his Masters' Aides? By experience, I don't reckon I'll be able to be on par to them with swordsmanship as I am comfortable Torou's gonna' not sleep with another guy behind that dude's back. My life is currently content and I don't need people intruding and ordering what's the best for me even if I am supposedly ' _chummy_ ' with them. I'm perfectly fine-"

" _Hypocrite_ -"

"-with the fact they're besotted with each other. _I couldn't care less_."

"You yappin' like a woman's doin' my head in." the broader man groans, rubbing his temple, "I understand your predicament, however, you. Are in. Denial. _Denial, Obi_. Plus, kid, it's a fair warning to yer' 'cos what if in a decade's time you're still the knight in shining armour and the red lady's married with your Master? What would you make of them then? Resentment and regret or are you just gonna' slap on that false expression and get on with it answering like a mutt-"

"Even if that may occur, I will endure it." he effortlessly counters, features schooled.

"I know you, you wouldn't-"

"I will because I don't _deserve_ her." He lies, eyes shielding from view, "My past happenings have defined me for who I am today and if I were, God forbid, for her to be my consort, I'll remain decided that she _wouldn't_ and _shouldn't_."

The temptation to concoct that scenario in his mind was sin in itself. A beautiful wedding reception materialises behind his eyelids, and _she_ is walking up the aisle, head tilting and eyes training at _him_ , a quirk of a joyous smile adorning her pretty face. She was and still is beautiful. He solely believes apple is his all-time favourite fruit; instead a wedding veil, he sees her red hair covered in stardust, glistening and gleaming, colliding with the rays of sunlight filtering in through the stained-glass windows of the church. He's so happy, a rapturous grin in placement of his usual smirks. At the sight of his face, she gives a tinkle of laughter, ever so nearing where he stands. He wants to burst into galaxies and she'll be the constellations that form him, Obi, no longer her bodyguard, but he wants to be _her everything_ , her best medicine to treat her when she requires it and vice versa-

 _Shit_

 _Shit_

 _Shiiit, stop you fool_.

"Obi-"

"She doesn't deserve me." Obi harshly whispers, his tone borderline threatening. "J-Just quit attempting to converse with me, _Alfonso_ , unless it's something worth acknowledging."

Obi lays his hand none too gently on the offending arm and brushes it aside.

 _How dare he._

 _How dare he had the_ balls _to ask him a sensitive subject that he'd kept persistently prying._

The bodyguard stalks off down the hallway without a second glance back, an apple hair mistress closer in his thoughts than ever.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hii! Apologies if Obi is OOC cos I haven't read the manga in aaaaages, but hoping my first fanfic for the fandom is at least okay-ish haha xD er Alfonso is a made up character from Obi's past and Touro's fiancé is too._

 _constructive criticism and feedback are more than welcome btw!_

 _plus yeppp, i'm fully aware I still haven't finished the Graylu week days T_T_

Fortunecookies.


End file.
